A threatening detective
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: We all know that Shinichi is a trouble magnet. Things...happen when he's around. What happens when Ran can't take it anymore? Reviews are welcome


A/N: Okay, so…I don't know what possessed me to write this, but what the heck…

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its original plot and characters.

**A threatening detective**

Ran and Shinichi Kudo were walking down the street. It was a nice sunny day, and the streets were crowded with people who were enjoying in a nice summer day.

But the facial expression of Shinichi Kudo was everything but happy and joyful.

The reason were a couple of boxes and packages he was carrying for his dear wife, who has just finished with her 'shop till you drop' tour.

That wouldn't be so bad, if that hadn't meant-I shop, and you carry till you drop…dead.

A loud, exasperated sigh was heard from a young detective, as he was struggling to hold all packages and boxes in their place, which were his hands.

_'I can barely see where I'm stepping...damn shopping days...' _

Ran was walking slightly in front of him with satisfied look on her face. After all, it was a good day. She turned her head aside to look at her husband, and she had to smile seeing him struggle with a mountain of her bought shopping material.

_'That mountain could come crashing down any minute.'_ She thought, and grinned seeing him giving her a dirty look.

They were passing by a hotel nearby, when a loud scream was heard, followed by a crashing sound, and soon people gathered around the main entrance of the hotel.

"What happened?" Ran asked out loud. Shinichi's eyes flashed in that characteristic manner, his mind telling him that something indeed happened, that was worth checking out.

"Oh my God, someone call the ambulance! A woman fell from the window!"

Shinichi immediately raised his head in a search of the broken window, and frowned, seeing a slight movement, and then a shadow passing by the window before it was gone.

"I knew it! Ran, here, hold this!" He handed all the bags and boxes to her, and before she could open her mouth to complain, he was gone, marching towards the crowd.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled after him, glaring angrily at his retreating figure. He turned around and grinned.

"You just go without me, I have a murder to solve!" he finished with a smile, and Ran could've sworn that this was his little revenge for stuffing him with all the things that were now in her hands.

Ran was watching him, mingling in the crowd, and she heard him say: "Don't touch anything!"

"Figures." She mumbled, and went straight home, not wanting to look at the great detective at work.

A bag slipped from the mountain of bags and boxes, and fell down with a loud 'thud'.

"Aw, drat!"

The next day, they were walking down the park, holding hands and acting like every normal couple would act, until they heard a scream for help not so far away.

Shinichi, naturally, started running towards the voice, leaving a confused and blinking Ran behind.

"Oh not again...Shinichi!"

After that, Ran has had enough.

She started thinking that there was something wrong with her marriage, and therefore, arranged a meeting with a marriage counselor.

When she finally talked her suspicious husband to come with her, they discovered that the counselor was murdered several minutes before they arrived.

And later on, she found out from Shinichi, that the murderer was her very own husband, who wanted to get rid of her, and snatch her money.

"Great, some marriage counselor..." she said, walking home with her keen minded husband, who was trying to comfort her with words that "nobody was perfect."

And so, the chaos continued everywhere they went. They couldn't even drink a coffee at a café, without someone poisoning someone.

And so, Ran was getting annoyed and desperate with the situation. After numerous meetings with counselors, who told her that nothing's wrong with her marriage, and that they're simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, she was still receiving a very unhealthy doses of murders, kidnapping, robberies, and not to mention blackmails every day.

And not to mention Shinichi's annoyance with her rambling about him being a trouble magnet.

One night, after coming home all by herself, because someone killed a man at a restaurant they were eating, Ran took a seat, hoping that she'll at least be spared at home. She grabbed the newspaper, turning pages after pages in annoyance.

She shook her head. "I wonder how come I hadn't died yet."

Then, one add caught her attention. She started reading it, cocking her eyebrows. She bent over the paper, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh my God, what if...what if Shinichi... is cursed?!"

The next day, Shinichi woke up by someone shaking him out of his slumber. He cracked one eye open, and saw his wife holding a piece of paper in her left hand.

"Ran...what happened? It's...still early in the morning."

"Get up Shinichi Kudo! We're gonna be late!" Ran replied, and shook the paper in her hand.

"Ugh...at what kind of meeting are you dragging me now?" he replied yawning, and looking ready to fall asleep again.

"I'm taking you to him!" she let the paper fall down on his face, and he grabbed it, groaning.

He looked at the picture of an older man with big mustaches, and creepy eyes.

"Aww, can't this wait? Who's he anyway?"

"An exorcist."

"WHAT?!"

I ended this at 01:25 am...I'm veeery sleepy, and now I wanna go to sleep. This is only a one shot humorous story, just to warn you. Anyway, tell me what you think-good, bad, somewhere in between…? Okay, I'm done now.

*yawn* Good night...  


End file.
